


The Dungeon Adventures-Murderers And Sex Swings

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Dungeon Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Fingering, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Murderers, Reader-Insert, Sex Swing, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Boredom leads to Gabriel sending you off to movie worlds filled with psychos. Once you get back, you and Dean need a release.





	The Dungeon Adventures-Murderers And Sex Swings

“Urgh! I’m so bored. You found any other cases, Sammy?” 

Sam just shook his head at the question, annoyed at having to repeat the answer over and over again. 

Y/n had been pestering both brothers, wanting to do something, anything, instead of being cooped up in the bunker. 

“Dean! Baby, can we please go for a drive somewhere? How about into town? We could get some pie”, he said, trying to persuade his boyfriend into taking him out for a while.

“Y/n-we can’t. We have work to do”. 

“Work? There is no work. We have no cases. No other hunters need help with anything. There’re no big apocalyptic problems going on. Please. I’m so bored! I’ve explored the bunker. I’ve found a piano room, a dance room, what I can only describe as a sex dungeon…” 

Dean’s eyes shot up as soon as he heard those words, swallowing thickly.

“And a few more storage rooms filled with a load of crap. I need to do something”, y/n continued, not noticing the lust in Dean’s eyes. 

Dean was just about to suggest checking out this sex dungeon with his boyfriend, when a familiar voice interrupted. 

“Hello, boys. Y/n-I see you’re bored. Well-how about we play a game?” 

“NO!” Sam and Dean replied in unison, not in the mood to die over and over again. 

Y/n on the other hand was curious as to what the golden eyed trickster had in mind.

“What exactly do you suggest, Gabe?” he asked, willing to do anything to have a bit of fun for a while. 

He would come to regret this in a few second, when the mischievous archangel wiggled his eyebrows and transported them to a dusty old motel.

“Where the hell are we, Gabe?” y/n asked, looking around, observing his surroundings. 

Turning back to look at Gabriel, he saw only Dean and Sam, angry looks on their faces, while Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, leaving the poor man to deal with the furious brothers on his own. 

_‘Stupid piece of shit angel’_, he thought to himself.

“Why in the hell would you agree to this, y/n? I mean-he’s Gabriel. He’s fucking crazy, if you haven’t noticed. And now we’re in the middle of nowhere, outside this creepy ass motel”, Dean yelled, angry and slightly worried at what exactly Gabriel was planning. 

Before y/n could reply however, a slender looking man with dark brown hair, a shirt with a sweatshirt on top, came walking towards the trio, a slightly psychotic look to him. 

As he got closer, y/n realized who this man was. 

Norman Bates.

“Guys, that’s Norman fucking Bates. Crazy psycho dude who kills people dressed as his mother”. 

Dean and Sam just stared at y/n, not knowing what Gabriel was expecting them to do. 

As Norman got closer, a knife in his hand glimmered in the lights of the motel.

“Oh shit. He’s got a knife. Run!” 

Y/n and the Winchesters ran to the house, while the crazed lunatic followed behind. 

Once they entered and locked the doors, the men tried to figure out how to get out of this.

“I say we shoot him”. 

“We can’t shoot him. He’s a human”, Sam replied to his brother’s suggestion. 

Y/n took his boyfriend’s side on this. 

“He’s not exactly human. I mean-he’s a movie character. It’s not like he’s real and anyway we ne-”

Suddenly, the door to the house was kicked open, the psychotic man entering with a murderous, crazed smile on his face.

Dean whipped his gun out and shot three times, straight into the man’s chest. 

However, the bullets did nothing to him, and he simply kept stalking towards the hunters.

“What the fuck are we meant to do now?” Dean exclaimed, hoping he wouldn’t have to go through dozens of deaths, like the last time Gabriel had some of his fun. 

At that moment, the archangel showed up behind Norman, who simply ignored his presence, giving advice to the men in danger of being stabbed to death.

“Y/n, you know exactly what to do. You’ve watched this same situation happen before, over and over”. 

With that cryptic message, he disappeared once again.

Y/n just stood trying to understand what the hell the damn winged shitbag meant. 

But he didn’t have much time to ponder on this, with the fictional character charging towards him. 

He ducked quickly, and Dean then pulled him aside, the three of them running into the basement.

“What the hell? How do we stop this, y/n” Sam asked once they’d hidden themselves well. 

“I don’t have a clue. I don’t know what he meant. I’ve watched it? What the hell does that even mean?” y/n questioned.

“There must be something you’ve watched where they have to kill characters that come to life in some weird way”. 

Y/n just sat there, racking his brain for the answer. 

Then he realized exactly what Gabriel was talking about.

Charmed. 

Y/n’s favourite show. 

“Oh my god! I know what to do. We need to kill him the same way he dies in the movie”.

“But Norman Bates doesn’t die in the original movie. He just gets caught”.

“Then that’s exactly what we do, Dean. I’ll go play Lila and see the body. And then he should come in dressed as his mother. Then one of you two will act as Sam…Ha-ha-Sam should be Sam, I guess”, he said, laughing at his own joke. 

The brothers just stared at him, a disapproving look on their faces. 

“Anyways-whichever one of you does it, just sort of hold him and catch him, and hopefully he should go”.

Walking into the room where he knew the body of Mrs Bates was, y/n turned the chair around and saw the decomposed corpse. 

Letting out a convincing shriek, y/n saw Norman coming at him, dressed in his mother’s clothes and wig, with a kitchen knife. 

Once he was in the room, Dean came up behind him and held him. 

That seemed to do the trick, as Norman then disappeared.

“Phew. Glad that’s over with”, Sam said, appearing behind Dean. 

Before they could say anything more, however, the men were transported to a hotel bathroom. 

It was pretty obvious which movie they were in now, an axe being smashed into the door repeatedly, a terrifying face showing up in the narrow hole.

There he was-Jack Torrance. 

_‘Great another psycho murderer’, _y/n thought to himself. 

**“Here’s Johnny!”** the fictional murderer said, his iconic line being terrifying to hear in person. 

“Oh, fuck my life”, y/n shouted, frustrated at this point. 

Not wanting to have to run through the hotel and go through the whole maze debacle, y/n decided enough was enough.

“GABRIEL! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, I’LL SHOVE AN ANGEL BLADE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, MICHAEL AND LUCIFER WILL FEEL IT FROM THE DEPTHS OF FUCKING HELL!” 

Immediately, Gabriel showed up, knowing better than to anger y/n. 

While he was a sweet man, once he got pissed, there was no telling what he’d do.

“Yes, y/n? What can I do for you?” the angel asked, still slightly happy at the mischief he had caused.

“You can get us the fuck out of here and take us back to the bunker. Don’t pull any shit either. Like sending back to the bunker at a different time period. I want to be in the bunker at the same time we left. Do you understand?” he demanded, prodding a finger at the angel’s chest with each word of his last sentence.

“Fine. But seriously, why do you always ruin all my fun? I mean, you said you wanted something to do. I gave you something to do”, Gabriel whined, not at all pleased that this would be over way faster than he would have liked, planning to place the men in at least five more movies.

Y/n just glared at the angel, anger and rage in his eyes. 

Gabriel immediately shut his mouth and teleported them back to the bunker. 

Once they were back, Gabriel disappeared, not wanting to face the wrath of y/n, while Sam went off to do read some more lore books, and Dean went to get a beer and eat a burger, and most likely a pie after that.

Y/n on the other hand, went to his and Dean’s bedroom and changed into one of Dean’s t-shirts, which were slightly large on him. 

He then slipped on a pair of flannel pyjama pants, getting ready for bed, tired from the day of running from murderers.

After an hour of or so of watching Charmed, Dean entered the room and sat down just in front of his boyfriend, watching him watch his favourite show.

“You know-it’s creepy when you stare, babe”, y/n teased, glancing at his amazingly handsome boyfriend.

“I was just thinking, before Gabriel put us in those movies, you said something about a sex dungeon”, Dean said, using his fingers to create patterns on y/n’s arms, leaving goosebumps on the way. 

Y/n looked at his boyfriend and saw his eyes blown with lust. 

Realizing this, he thought he should give Dean a treat, seeing as it was sort of his fault they’d been put in the movies today.

“Fine. Luckily, it’s quite far from Sammy’s room. So we can make as much noise as we want”, y/n whispered, slightly giddy at the thought of the sex dungeon, remembering it to be filled with sex machines, chains hanging from the ceilings, sex swings, and dozens of toys.

Dean jumped off the bed and swooped y/n into his arms, navigating his way to the sex dungeon based on y/n’s instructions. 

Once they got there, Dean swung the door open, his jaw dropping at all the equipment in the room.

Already completely hard, Dean turned to his boyfriend and pulled him into a needy kiss, his tongue invading the man’s mouth, feeling all of him. 

He then picked him up, y/n’s legs wrapping around Dean’s waist, while Dean sucked and nibbled on his neck, leaving marks, making sure anyone and everyone would know y/n belonged to Dean.

Dean looked around, wondering what to use, when he spotted the sex swing. 

He never really understood how they worked, so he thought now would be the perfect time to try it out. 

Walking over to it, y/n now marking his man, so all the desperate women at the bars they frequented would know who the green eyed beauty belonged to, Dean set y/n down and ripped all his clothes off, before doing the same with his own.

“Sex swing, huh? You know-these are so much fun to use”, y/n said. 

Dean stared, beautiful green eyes wide with shock. 

His boyfriend could be filthy with sex-yea. But he never thought he’d be the kinky type.

“You’ve used one of these before?” 

“Yea. I used to date another hunter. Bear type, y'know? He loved these. When we had no hunts, he’d take me back to his house and we’d go at it for a while”, y/n replied. 

Dean got slightly angry at the thought. 

Even though both men didn’t know each other at the time, the idea that another man had touched y/n infuriated Dean.

Kissing him again with force, Dean pushed y/n back until he hit the leather material which would hold his body. 

Pushing him down onto it, y/n grabbed the chains at his arms, holding himself up. 

He then spread his legs, giving Dean a perfect view of his hard cock, standing tall, and his beautiful pink hole, the one that Dean loved to get his tongue into.

“The things you do to me, baby boy”, Dean murmured, completely hard, his cock twitching with anticipation. 

He leaned down and spread y/n’s ass cheeks. 

“Here’s Deany”, he said. 

Y/n burst out laughing at his boyfriend’s silliness. 

At that moment, Dean inserted his tongue completely into the hole, rapidly pushing it in and out, over and over, making y/n gasp at the sudden intrusion.

“Yes, daddy. Keep going. Just like that”, y/n mewled, the pleasure of getting his ass eaten out making him completely breathless. 

Dean kept going, adding finger after finger, stretching the hole enough so that y/n could take his cock completely. 

Once Dean was done, he positioned himself. 

Spitting on his cock to lube it up, he pushed in, until the tip disappeared from sight.

“Daddy, you feel so good. Keep going. Please”.

Dean happily obliged, pushing in more and more, slow so he wouldn’t do any damage, until he bottomed out, his thighs pressed against y/n, his pelvis against his baby boy’s ass cheeks.

Dean pulled out slowly, then pushed back in hard a few times, moving in and out.

“You like that, baby? Like the way daddy fucks you? You take this dick so good, baby. Don’t you?” he asked, the dirty talk making not only himself, but y/n hard as well.

“Yes, daddy. I love your dick. Keep fucking me. I don’t wanna walk for weeks”.

Dean kept going, increasing his speed, his ball sack slapping against y/n’s lower back. 

The swing aided in pushing y/n in and out, Dean know understanding why people liked using these things.

Dean shifted his angle, giving a powerful thrust. 

“Argh! Shit, right there. Keep going. Right there”, y/n whined, the pleasure from Dean’s tip hitting his prostate being unbelievable. 

Dean kept going, making sure his cock slammed against y/n’s prostate with each thrust, screams and swears coming from the man. 

He then wrapped his rough hands around y/n’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

After a few more minutes, Dean could feel y/n’s asshole clenching, signifying his climax would arrive soon, and Dean could feel his own coming. 

A few more thrusts, and the combined feeling of his prostate being hit, and Dean wanking his cock, made y/n explode, his cum splashing against his and Dean’s chests, and dripping off Dean’s body. 

The tightening of y/n’s ass made Dean cum instantly, his thick load filling up the tight asshole his dick was buried in.

After a few minutes of heavy panting, Dean slowly slipped out, a large load of sticky, hot, white cum gushing out of the ass he had been buried balls deep in a few minutes ago, dripping to the floor. 

Dean picked up his boxers and wiped up his cock and chest, then y/n’s chest and ass, wiping all the cum. 

Once he cleaned up, he picked y/n up, who was completely tired out from the force of his orgasm.

Dean carried y/n back to their room and lay him down. 

Going to get a glass of water for his boyfriend, Dean was stopped when a hand clamped down on his arm. 

Turning around, he saw y/n looking up at him, eyes half closed.

“Don’t go”. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Just getting some water for you”, Dean replied, stroking his boyfriend’s face, who leaned into his touch, nuzzling his face into the rough hands of his hunter. 

“I don’t need any water. Just stay here with me”. 

Dean complied with his request, walking around the bed to his side, then sliding in. 

He pulled y/n to him, both arms wrapped around him, while y/n laid his head on Dean’s chest, a hand resting on Dean’s stomach, the muscles tensing for a second, then relaxing immediately at the feel of his lover’s soft hands.

After a few minutes, y/n had fallen asleep. 

Dean just stared for a while, like he did almost every night. 

“I love you so much, y/n. You have no idea how happy you make me”, he said. 

Y/n was the most important person in his life, along with Sammy and Cas. 

Dean then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him, but not before he heard a small voice reply ’_Love you too, Dean. More than anything in the world_’. 

For the rest of the night, both men slept peacefully, dreaming of each other, a smile on both their faces.


End file.
